jigokurakufandomcom-20200223-history
Tamiya Gantetsusai
|Kenryū}} |Hasshū Musō}} |race = Human |gender = Male |age = |birthday = |height = |weight = |blood type = |status = Alive |relatives = |occupation = |rank = |affiliation = |japanese voice = |english voice = |live action = |anime debut = |manga debut = Chapter 2 }} |"Kenryū" Tamiya Gantetsusai}}, also known as |Hasshū Musō}}, is a renown master swordsman sentenced to death. He later becomes one of the few death row criminals sent to find the Elixir of Life on Kotaku for the shogun. His assigned Asaemon is Yamada Asaemon Fuchi. Appearance Tamiya is a large man with dark hair split into three sections and tied in a ponytail, along with a mustache and a beard also split into three section. His wardrobe consists of a yukata along with a hakama, tied together with an obi. Gallery Personality Tamiya enjoys fighting strong opponents and gets a thrill whenever he has to draw his blade. Tamiya is immune to intimation, or possibly even fear. He kept a straight face when Fuchi drew his sword towards him and when he first encounter one of the strange creatures on the island, he only found it as being disturbing. However, he can be shocked when unexpecting events occur. He also has a perverted side, taking note and commenting on Yuzuriha's physique during the massacre.Chapter 6, Page 6 Despite this he also has morals as he splittered Gabimaru with Sōshin blood after he scared Mei and felt disgusted of the thought of the Dōshi using her for sexual intercourse to complete their Tao training. Tamiya hates being underestimated and lashes out in anger. The reason for his death sentence being that a daimyo did not believe that he could cut down a dragon based on his epithet, which resulted in Tamiya cutting down his gate which bore a dragon to prove that he was wrong. He also holds grudges as he vowed to return to the damiyo's mansion to cut it down. After Tōma prepared to attack Tamiya first (between choosing Fuchi and Mei) because of his handicap, Tamiya grabbed his sword and quickly grew angry thinking he would be easy to defeat. Tamiya has a massive ego and wishes to go down in history as a legendary figure. He believes that by performing extraordinary feats and people remembering his name throughout generations is the true form of immortality rather than gaining the Elixir of Life. He original thought that fighting strong opponents would guide him on this path but after arriving on the island, he believes the path lies in slaying monsters and immortal beings such as Lord Tensen, which is the reason why he allied himself with Gabimaru. His high view of himself causes him to think that even strong allies, such as Gabimaru, are beneath him and believes that he should be the one to take down the strong opponents. After Gabimaru successfully defeated one of the Dōshi, Tamiya jumped in to claim victory and take credit, though he was not satisfied with how the ninja took control in the end. Tamiya also has a habit of touching his chin underneath his yukata. History In the past, Tamiya went around trying to find powerful opponents. Around that time he was invited by a daimyo to come and work for him. Right after they got acquainted, the daimyo had doubted the fact that he could actually slay a dragon based on his epithet. After hearing his statement, Tamiya becomes furious and lashed out by cutting the daimyo's gate in half, which resulted in him being kicked out and being sentenced to death. Before being sentenced to death, Tamiya was given a chance to be pardon of his crimes if he were to acquire the Elixir of Life for the shogun on an island. Plot Island Arc After being gathered together with a group of criminals in Edo, they were told to start a massacre until only a few were available to leave for the island. Tamiya survived and left with his Asaemon, Yamada Asaemon Fuchi.Chapter 2, Page 52 After arriving on the island and explaining how he got sentenced to death to Fuchi, Tamiya tells him his plan of taking down the noteworthy criminals while searching for the elixir. He finds a butterfly on his left hand and notices that it has a face. Remembering what happened to the guard that returned from the island, Tamiya cuts off his hand and is approached by strange looking insects. After becoming excited about going into battle, he spots a large monster from behind and becomes disturbed. He later kills the monster and proceeds to traveling. Lord Tensen Arc While traveling in Hōrai, the two approach Gabimaru who is badly injured from his fight with Zhu Jin. Tamiya smiles seeing Gabimaru's predicament and asked if he felt like dying. The two criminals then predict each others movements before making any attempt to actually attack. Fuchi stops them from this exchange, believing that it was pointless and wanted to extract information from Gabimaru. Gabimaru requested teaming up with them, causing Tamiya to draw his sword to see whether he was trying to trick. He became disappointed with Gabimaru for acting weak in front of him. The ninja then told them of his experience on the island. After hearing him, Tamiya was shocked to hear that someone like Lord Tensen existed and was convinced into teaming up with him. Fuchi asked if he was making a good decision since Gabimaru was also seeking the pardon. Tamiya says that he had no interest in the pardon and only seek to become a legendary figure. Having taken interest in Lord Tensen, the two teamed up with Gabimaru. Gabimaru then notes to the group that Mei has grown up after awaking. After Gabimaru asked her what was the power she used to save him, Mei tells them that she uses Tao but confuses them with her odd explanation. The group are then approached by a crowd of Sōshin. Tamiya attacks and asked Mei to teach him Tao after becoming interested in it. Tamiya asks Mei if he was making any progress in using Tao as he continues to slash away at the Sōshin. Mei shakes her head saying no because of how he is using too much of his strength. Seeing Gabimaru doing the same, Tamiya asked her if he was getting anywhere as well. Mei says that he is also using too much of his strength. After making Mei cry, Tamiya slashes a Sōshin and splatters its blood on Gabimaru, stating that he will never be liked by females. Gabimaru remarks that he had no problem with this since he was already married, shocking both Tamiya and Fuchi though the former states that that was not what he meant by. The ninja then asked if he was also married which Tamiya answered saying that he had multiple wives. He then blocks a surprise kick from a Dōshi who manages to retrieve Mei off his shoulders. He hears that the Dōshi tells them that Mei is similar to Lord Tensen and is in need of her assistants in Hōrai. After Gabimaru comes to her side and decides to protect her, the Dōshi prepares to fight alongside a Dōshi with an appearance of a butterfly. Tamiya sees the Dōshi states that he was in a killing mood. After summoning a swarm of butterflies Tamiya quickly leaps in and cuts them down. He then states that he seeks revenge on the Butterfly Dōshi for causing him to lose his left hand. As he was about to attack, the Centipede Dōshi hits Tamiya with an invisible attack and perceives this as Tao. Gabimaru and Tamiya fight off the Dōshi's attack but end up attacking each other. He then complains to Gabimaru to not get in his way. Gabimaru asked the Dōshi why they wanted Mei, to which they answer saying that she is a part of their training in terms of Bochu Jutsu where they perform sexual congress. Tamiya becomes confuse and asked Fuchi what it meant. Fuchi answers saying that it meant sexual intercourse which Tamiya becomes disgusted by and makes a joke suggesting a woman he is familiar with. Continuing to listen to the Dōshi's explanation of Mei, Tamiya becomes furious and tells Gabimaru that he will kill the two Dōshi's. However, he is surprise to see the ninja angry as well. The two then stand together ready to face the transformed Dōshi's. Tamiya swings his sword at the Butterfly Dōshi and dodges a swarm of butterflies coming his way. He then becomes dizzy after breathing in the powder from the scales and asks for Gabimaru's assistant who is busy fighting the Centipede Dōshi. After Tamiya warns him that the butterflies are dangerous, Gabimaru expels out a large torrent of fire to ignite the swarm coming towards him. He then hears Fuchi yell out to Gabimaru that in order to learn Tao he must accept both strength and weakness. After Mei briefly helps him unlock his Tao, Tamiya watches as Gabimaru manages to see through the Dōshi's invisible attacks and comments on how his ninja training helped him understand Tao quickly. He is then shock to see him dispel the Centipede Dōshi's transformation. Wanting to become the victor in the battle, Tamiya jumps in to finish off the Dōshi. Gabimaru jumps back and allow Tamiya to kill the Centipede Dōshi while he kills the Butterfly Dōshi, though the swordsman states that he is not happy with the outcome. Once the battle was over Fuchi suggests using Mei as a source of information but Tamiya recommends returning her home. Since Gabimaru was indebted to her he was willing to do what ever she requested of him. However, before she could make up her mind, the group sees Gabimaru bleed from his nose and faints. The group travels halfway up the valley with Tamiya carrying Gabimaru's body. They stop to rest at a cave and sees that Gabimaru has woken up. He then demands that Gabimaru light up the campfire to warm himself. The group then goes over everything they know about Tao and how they can use it to defeat Lord Tensen. During the end of the discussion, Tamiya falls asleep. The next day, the four travel up the cliff and stumble into Aza Chōbē and Tōma. Tamiya becomes thrilled with Chōbē suddenly making an attack towards Gabimaru but becomes disappointed once Gabimaru ends the fight quickly by snapping Chōbē's neck. However, the bandit survives and battles Gabimaru. Tamiya watches as Gabimaru fights Chōbē, commenting on how he is fighting ugly using his teeth to bite away at Chōbē's vitals. He then asked Mei the reason for his change but is unable to understand here explanation. Tōma is order by Chōbē to attack the others and goes after Tamiya first. However, Tamiya catches his sword and becomes angry knowing that Tōma came at him first because he lost his hand. He grabs and headbutts Tōma and tells him to pick up his sword to get ready to fight him. Tamiya punches Tōma and criticizes him for his lack of fighting experience by relying on his brother. He listens to Tōma as he explains his hatred for people teaming up and that he is simply an extension of his brother. Tamiya notices Tōma adjusting the grip on his blade and comments his way of thinking was ridiculous. He then becomes one of the few witnessing Gabimaru fighting a transformed Chōbē to the death. Tamiya wonders why he wasn't using Tao and was willing to risk his life. He then panics as Mei runs into the battlefield but is shocked seeing her create a massive crater to end the fight. Tamiya and Fuchi wonders if this was another use of Tao. The two are then shock as they turn around to see her fully matured. Fuchi suggests a quick dissection for answers but Tamiya found him to be ridiculous and wishes that they had some answers to the mysterious events that had occur. He later gives Mei his robe for coverage and carries an unconscious Gabimaru. After finally reaching the Hōrai gate, the group are met by Yamada Asaemon Sagiri, Yamada Asaemon Shion, Yuzuriha, Nurugai, and Hōko. Hōko gives his gratitude for keeping Mei save and asks if they traveled from the Sōshin nest. Tamiya answers that they did and managed to kill the Sōshin. Once they were all gathered together, Tamiya comments on Shion being filled with regret that are only a few survivors, saying that it was wasted since the criminals were planning to kill each other from the start and realizes that he was hoping that his clan members were all alive to return home. He then looks towards Tōma since he is a traitor and offers to get rid of him but is stopped by Sagiri stating that he was not a threat to them. Yuzuriha draws their attention towards Gabimaru's critical condition and suggest that they treat him. He then wakes up and makes everyone around him realize that he has lost his memories. Tamiya watches as Sagiri tries to help restore Gabimaru's Tao by force and wonders if what they were doing was Bochu Jutsu. The group relocates to a cave Tamiya picked out. Shion says that they must be cautious of Lord Tensen being able to sense their presence, causing Tamiya to reply that he was acting cowardly. He then receives criticism from Yuzuriha and Nurugai from their experience with fighting Mu Dan. After Yuzuriha reveals to Gabimaru the possibility of his wife being an illusion due to certain circumstances, Tamiya and the rest listens to Gabimaru's confidence that she is real. Tamiya likes his attitude and finds it ideal for the position as his right-hand man. He is later called out, along with Shion, Tōma, and Nurugai, by Gabimaru who requests that they help him train. Tamiya agrees but refuses to act as his training dummy. After Gabimaru avoids Tōma's attack, Tamiya comes in to make his attack. Gabimaru dodges and kicks Tamiya in his weaken Tao area around his chest, causing him to feel discomfort. He then starts to become serious with fighting Gabimaru and comes in to strike him in the face. Later, after they are finish sparring, Tamiya is asked by Tōma to teach him how to wield a sword. Tamiya is reluctant to fulfill his request, however, after seeing his resolve, Tamiya agrees to teach him and walks over to a private place where they can begin training. Abilities and Powers Tamiya is a powerful swordsman who is widely known. His abilities were recognized by a daimyo who offered him a position to work for him. Tamiya was capable of cutting down a Mōnshin, a feat Rien noted to be anything but ordinary for a human. Physical Abilities Tamiya became one of the few that managed to survive a massacre full of death row criminals such as himself while his hands were restrained. During the slaughter, Tamiya was capable of lifting a single person with one hand to attack. Combined with his swordsmanship, he can create enough force behind his swings to launch air compressed slashes to cut through multiple opponents. He has shown to have high tolerance to pain, shown when he did not hesitate to cut off his left hand when it was infected and did not show any signs of pain afterwards. Swordsmanship Tamiya has powerful mastery of swordplay. He was capable of cutting a gate in half and able to cut down large beings like the Mōnshin. Even before he had to cut off his left hand, his high level skills with his sword allows him to fight with one hand. Tamiya can create air compressed slashes that can cleanly slice through multiple opponents. Tamiya has also shown great precision in his swordsmanship, being able to swiftly cut multiple human-faced butterflies in an instant. Trivia *Tamiya ranked 11th in the manga's 1st Character Popularity Poll with 221 votes. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Criminal